


A million stars and the milky way

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Series: Milky Way [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: (past) suicide attempt, Cute, Fluff, M/M, blind!newt, date, minewt, minho is sweet, newt is blind, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'accident' that had landed Newt with not only a bad limp, but also an unexpected case of blindness, Minho is the only person Newt actually allows to sometimes take care of him. Even though they were unusually close from the beginning, it takes long enough for Minho to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million stars and the milky way

**Author's Note:**

> In which Newt is blind after his failed suicide attempt  
> I kinda like blind Newt, idk why...

Newt and Minho had grown very close, very quickly after they first met each other. After the… well, ‘accident’ that had landed Newt with not only a bad limp but also a very unexpected case of blindness, Minho had been the one to find him and was the only person Newt actually allowed to sometimes take care of him.

When he still wasn’t used to not being able to see anything, Minho always followed him around with a hand lightly placed on the small of his back to guide him. This never bothered Newt even though they hardly knew each other. Minho always muttered directions and warnings whenever there was a turn, a step up or down or a door in between his other babbling to make it easier for Newt, and he was there so often Newt hardly ever needed a stick or a dog or anything else than Minho to guide him.

Newt had grown used to his blindness now, though, but Minho was still there to guide him whenever he could, and his warm hand never left Newt’s back until he had to.

They were unusually close from the beginning, but it had still taken long enough for Minho to ask Newt out. They had been sitting shoulder against shoulder in the couch, and Minho had just finished reading one of Newt’s favorite books aloud to him. He loved reading to Newt, and Newt loved listening to it. Minho’s voice was a thousand times better than the ones reading those digital-books. Minho had put the book down and turned to the boy next to him.

“Hey, Newt?”

Those beautiful brown eyes sprinkled with little dots of milky white across the iris had turned to him, unfocused but only missing him by inches.

“Hm?”

Minho had cleared his throat, suddenly nervous about his decision. For once, he had been glad Newt couldn’t see his face.

“Can I take you out on a date?”

Newt had furrowed his brows, wishing more than anything right then that he could see Minho’s expression, see whether he was actually being serious.

“Are you serious?” he’d asked, just to make sure.

“I don’t think I would’ve asked you this if I wasn’t being serious, Newt”.

Newt’s face had broken in to a huge grin that Minho absolutely adored, revealing the answer before he said it.

“’Course I wanna go out with ya, Min”.

 

That was how they had come here, to a grassy field a small hour outside the city. On this clear night, they were sitting next to each other in the grass, feeling the hot midnight air across their skin. Minho had been very unsure about where to take Newt as he couldn’t simply take him to see a movie, so he’d asked, and this was the place Newt had requested. It was beautiful, and the blond boy next to Minho made it even better.

“There are stars out, right?” Newt asked, his unfocused gaze directed at the sky above them.

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

Newt shrugged. “The air’s kinda heavier when it’s clouded. It’s hard to explain”.

Minho nodded, and felt Newt’s slim fingers touch his own. He finished the boy’s shy touch by lacing their fingers together, and he saw a little smile on Newt’s lips.

“Can you describe it to me?” he asked, repositioning himself so his head came to rest on Minho’s shoulder. Minho looked at him and smiled, before turning his gaze to the sky. There was no moon that night, only thousands and thousands of stars, and no houses or streetlights for miles around them, which allowed the sky to show itself in its true pride.

“There’s no moon,” he started. “Only millions of stars”.

As Newt closed his eyes, Minho described the starry sky to him. He told Newt how they shined as brightly as he’d never seen before. How when you looked, you could actually see how the twinkling light seemed to give them the star shape people usually used when drawing stars. How the red giant in Orion’s left shoulder glowed with a slightly more orange light than the others.

“And I’m not entirely sure”, Minho admitted, “but I think we can see the Milky Way. It’s like the stars gather a little tighter in a path almost right above us, kinda”.

_We_.

Newt didn’t know why, but he loved what Minho said right there. Maybe most blind people would feel offended by such a thoughtless use of the word as in ‘we can see’, but Newt wasn’t. He felt like Minho had used it consciously, to let him know that it didn’t matter he was blind at all, because as long as Minho was there he would always be Newt’s eyes, and describe every little wonderful thing in the world if he would listen.

And Newt could see the Milky Way too, just as Minho said. He could picture it perfectly, beautifully behind his eyes, with sparkling blue stars lighting up a path in the already illuminated sky. He squeezed Minho’s hand lightly.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful”, he said, almost in a whisper, because the night was so quiet there wasn’t any need to speak louder. Minho was quiet for a few seconds, his breathing and heartbeat the only things Newt heard.

“Have I ever told ya how beautiful your eyes are?” he then asked, and Newt smiled. He could almost feel Minho’s light gaze on his own eyes.

“Yes, once”.

“It looks like someone took the most beautiful pieces of the sky – starts and all – and made them your eyes. And don’t laugh, it’s true. They do look like a piece of the night sky, especially out here”.

Newt had snorted lightly, but he was nonetheless smiling. Minho could actually be romantic if he went in for it. He closed his eyes again.

“Thanks”.

Minho placed a brief kiss to his forehead.

“Welcome”.

And on Newt’s request, Minho continued describing the sky, the earth, the view, with every beautiful little detail he could find, and if he noticed the silent tear falling from Newt’s cheek and down on Minho’s shoulder, he was kind enough not to show it, only place a hand around his waist and pull him closer.


End file.
